


memoriam

by staticbees



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Seeing your entire crew die at the hands of the DJD isn't something that's easily forgotten.





	memoriam

Rewind shudders, flinching back at the sight of his dead crewmates, bodies tossed haphazardly aside, lying in pools of pink energon. He can smell acrid smoke and melted metal, can taste spilled energon in the air, rusted from exposure to atmosphere. The lingering presence of death hovers over the ship, ‘bots staring up with blank, unseeing eyes, their arms splayed, with brain modules stuffed in their mouths and sparks burned out. The Empyrean Suite plays over the intercom, tendrils of sound twisting throughout the ship, the elegant, wavering tones of violins just barely drowning out the alarms.

 

His optics are cracked, armor-plating smudged with soot, but he’s still recording, vision overlayed with red. Vox is holding razor sharp claws to Chromedome’s throat, eyes glowing red as the fires of Nyon, and Rewind’s eyes shine with fear as he looks at his  _ conjunx endura _ , feeling rooted to the ground, helpless to do anything but watch.

 

“Please, Domey,” Rewind pleads, eyes wide.

 

“No,” Chromedome says firmly. “No matter what happens, I’m  _ not  _ forgetting you.”

 

Rewind watches, horrified, as Vox snaps Chromedome’s mnemosurgery needles off his fingers, and viciously stabs them in his optics, bright pink energon running down his faceplate. Chromedome cries out in pain, and Rewind reaches for him, desperate, the sound of his screams cutting into the minibot’s audio sensors like glass shards.

 

_ Rewind. _

 

Rewind.

 

“Rewind!”

 

He jolts awake, optics flaring bright, panic blooming in his chest, before he notices Chromedome sitting next to him. “I’m here,” the mech tells him softly. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Rewind nods, too shaken to speak, and moves closer to him, trembling slightly, legs drawn up to his chest. He reaches out a hesitant hand, and feels Chromedome’s fingers curl around his own, optics glowing a warm, comforting yellow.

 

“I promise.”


End file.
